


Basketball game (hate!sex timestamp)

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a basketball game, and Jensen loses his cool.  He's not a superhero, but he's Jared's hero.  (warning for hatespeech)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball game (hate!sex timestamp)

The whole room is screaming, cheering, and Jared's heart is pounding in his chest. Aldis is making a jump shot, right up under the basket, and he is practically pro at making them. Six seconds left on the clock: Jared can feel himself starting to slow down, confidence that the game is almost over beating out a need to keep playing. Sweat plasters his hair to his face and neck, and his shoes squeak on the hardwood as he shifts in position to back Aldis up in case it goes wrong.

It doesn't. The ball rolls elegantly off Aldis's fingertips and sails neatly over the rim of the basket, brushing the net without a sound. The clock ticks down the last three seconds while Aldis stalls, and then the buzzer is deafening them, drowning out the shouting coming from the-- admittedly meager-- stands.

Chad gives Jared a thump on the back and jogs ahead of him to line up. They shake hands with the players on the other team, and head back to the bench where Coach Morgan is waiting. Jared's jittery with the win, exhausted after almost two hours on the court, and he glances over his shoulder to look for Jensen.

Jensen's waiting for him, standing at the side of the group of cheerleaders and looking his way. His white pants are tight around his ass, and his sleeveless shirt shows off the bulk of his arms. Jared grins at him, and Jensen winks.

"Good game, guys," Coach is saying, "y'all looked good out there. Played hard, kept 'em on the run. We're gonna have a tough time against them in the play-offs in a month, but I think we showed 'em we don't take 'no' for an answer. We'll talk more at practice tomorrow."

With that, they're released. Jared scoops up his bag and gives Chad a push.

"I'll be in in a sec," he says, and starts across the gym.

His parents and Meg are standing with Jensen, talking. Jared knows his dad is wary of Jensen, not quite comfortable with a senior dating his son, but he's glad he's at least being polite. Jared strolls up and Jensen gives him a smile, just reaching out to touch his elbow.

"Great game, honey," Jared's mom says. "We loved watching you."

"You did good, kid," his dad says, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, guys."

Meg says, "You smell."

"Want a big, smelly hug?" Jared asks, reaching for her, and she squeals and hides behind their mom. "I gotta get my stuff out of the locker room, but I'll be back in a few." He's still a little shaky from the endorphins, and he's nowhere near done sweating. Gross.

"Okay," his mom says, "we'll be in the lobby," and she drags the family along with her.

"It was okay, I guess," Jensen says, grinning. Jared socks him in the stomach and Jensen grabs his wrist, twists it up between them so he can pull Jared close and kiss him. He tastes salty and his face is pink, and Jared enjoys the memory of turning to look at him as he lifted a girl above his head, one foot in each of his hands, arms and back flexing.

"Too bad your parents are here," he says, tipping in to put his lips against Jared's ear. "I'd love to fuck you in the showers."

Jared flushes, new kind of heat running through him. "Gross, dude, those things are disgusting."

"Still," Jensen says, smirking unapologetically. "Think of the trouble we'd get into."

"Exactly." Jared has to pull away, or he'll be in trouble now. "Fuckin' pervert."

"Good game," Jensen says, and gives him another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jared strips out of his uniform in the locker room and hangs everything up to air out. He'll shower at home, so he pulls on his jeans and t-shirt again, wincing as they stick to his sweat-slick skin. As he turns to pick up his backpack, a hand slams into the locker beside him, startling him.

It's the forward from the other team, the Rifton Raiders, and he's pissed. The Wildcats didn't exactly kick their asses today, but they upset the bracket, and Jared takes a quick step back.

"Where do you think you're going, fag?" the kid demands. Jared's not center for nothing, but this guy is huge.

"Okay hold up," Jared says, putting up his hands, "this is my locker room, on my school grounds, and I don't want a fight. You're lookin' in the wrong place."

"I don't think that's what I asked you," the kid says, and Jared glances over his shoulder to see two other boys coming to back him up, their dark red letterman jackets hulking up their silhouettes. "Pretty boy's fucking a cheerleader, huh. Bet that queer looks good in a skirt."

"Hey," Jared starts, but then he's talking to air, the kid is on his back on the ground, and Jensen is fuming at his side, hands balled into fists.

"You get the fuck out of here," he snarls, face like a thundercloud. Jared's never seen him so angry, and for a second he's afraid. Jensen turns on the other two boys who are already making a retreat, and just a couple of steps towards them has them running for the door. Jared drops his bag and tries to get in Jensen's way, but Jensen pushes him aside and crouches, gathering a handful of the forward's shirt.

"Jensen, don't," Jared says, feeling like a damsel in distress, but Jensen ignores him, and punches the kid in the face again.

Coach Morgan appears just as suddenly as Jensen did, followed by Jared's parents and two other athletic instructors. Jared's dad yanks him out of the way while Morgan hauls Jensen off the kid, and the two instructors help the kid up. He's blubbering, blood pouring down his face, and Jensen strains against Morgan's grip, fists raised, his expression murderous.

"Get the fuck off me," Jensen's hissing, "you didn't hear what he-- you didn't hear-- this is why I fucking--" and then yelling after the kid being escorted out of the locker room, "You're lucky you picked a fight with him instead'a me, 'cause if it was me alone, you'd be lucky to get out with only a broken face."

"Jesus Christ," Jared says, pulling away from his dad and grabbing at Jensen, "what the hell, what the fuck, dude, you can't just punch people--"

Jensen stops struggling, gritting his teeth. "You think anyone willing to call you that is going to back down with a little reasoning?" he demands. When he shakes Morgan off, Morgan lets him go. Jensen straightens his shirt indignantly and glares at the floor.

"Jensen," Morgan says, "I don't care what he called you, that ain't the reaction I want to see."

"With all due respect, sir," Jensen snarls. "Fuck you. I'm not gonna stand by while some bigot dipshit calls my boyfriend the f-word."

He storms out of the locker room. Jared stares after him, along with everyone else in the room. Jared's never heard him shy away from a swear, especially one he kind of considered inappropriate but mild.

"We're going home, Jared," his dad tells him.

"Okay," Jared agrees, "wait a sec. Just-- I'll meet you at the car."

Jared's dad shakes his head, but Morgan leads him out of the locker room by the shoulder, leaving Jared to go after Jensen. He finds him at the water fountain, literally shaking with anger, and hesitates before he puts a hand on Jensen's arm.

"Hi," Jensen says, breath exploding out of him. "Hi. Sorry, you shouldn't-- Jesus, I made you afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Jared says truthfully. Five minutes ago, abso-fucking-lutely, but not right now. "You okay?"

"I'm gonna get suspended," Jensen says, but then he's grinning. "Good. That kid's face is going to look ridiculous tomorrow."


End file.
